Good gone bad
by beloved warrior ichi
Summary: yaoi, grimmichi grimmjow kidnaps ichigo


_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTANS YAOI IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT, bet ya if you gave it ago you might like it. For those who like yaoi please enjoy it :D! Its Ichigo Kurosaki x Grimmjow.**_

_**Quick story line: Ichigo has a battle with grimmjow but what grimmjow doesn't know is that he's going to get a new crush on one ginger haired boy. One week later he visits him and kidnaps him. -dun dun dun- **_

The sound of the zanpaku-to's slamming into each other echoed through the place, blood splatter across each other's clothes. Grimmjow had a huge slash across his chest, neck to his waist, the blood dripped on to the broken and cracked road under him. Grimmjow had a huge cocky smile across his face and bust out laughing, it was as if the slash which Ichigo had done to him just tickled him not even hurt him. Grimmjow yelled in a cocky tone: "Is that all you got Kurosaki! Are you trying to tickle me or kill me?"

Ichigo got up from the pile of rubble of the broken road where he was slammed down into the road, Ichigo coughed and said in a cocky voice back "I'm just getting started, don't count on it that you will live by the end of this."

Ichigo suddenly ran up to him, but Ichigo was too slow for Grimmjow, way too slow as Grimmjow slashed his sword nearly cutting off Ichigo's head. Ichigo was lucky that he ducked when he did however Grimmjow was able to use a cero on Ichigo, which sent him flying back. Ichigo had no other choice, he raised his hand to his face as a black and red flame like appeared in the palm, Ichigo done a scratch like action across his face making a white hollow mask appear. Grimmjow grinned with excitement across his face "I knew you was hiding some thing, so you're part hollow! This should be fun"

Ichigo ran at him faster the he did before while Grimmjow was yelling this is more like it, Ichigo managed to get a couple more slashes on Grimmjow.

All of a sudden Rukia came running along shouting: "Ichigo are you ok?"

Grimmjow made a quick escape when Rukia came along, Ichigo quickly made his hollow mask disappear as soon as Rukia had run up to him. Ichigo didn't want Rukia to find out that he has a hollow side to him; in fact he didn't even want a hollow side. Rukia started to use her healing kido on Ichigo's wounds. She stepped back and watched one of them heal by itself. She looked at Ichigo, confused; thinking she was just seeing things from lack of sleep, she carried on. Not wanting to believe what she saw, she tried to forget it. Ichigo looked around the place, at the damage that he and the blue haired guy did to Karakura town. They were lucky it wasn't that much but most of the road where they had been fighting had been smashed up. Ichigo looked around the place just in case people had seen what had been happening between him and Grimmjow.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was being begged by Szayel about the world of the living because he wanted to go but Grimmjow was the only one allowed to go, out of the two of them. Szayel thought it was unfair, he wanted to have one of the humans to do experiments on them. Grimmjow couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo; it had been whole week that past since he last saw them. It didn't help the pink hair idiot and his ways finding out about this, Grimmjow just noticed then and there, the reason why. Szayel yelled at Grimmjow: "Look you're in love with him, Kitty! Now snap out of it!"

Grimmjow snapped out of it by punching him in the gut and saying in a cocky way: "I can't fall in love with a stupid human you, maybe I should kill you right now for thinking that! How many times do I have to say it? _Don't call me 'Kitty'!_" He yelled the last bit. Grimmjow had always hated to be called a cat or 'kitty', but the pink haired idiot had a point that he was falling in love with Ichigo. The pink haired idiot started marching up and down the hallway as he was thinking of an idea.

Szayel blinked and slammed his fist down into the palm of his other hand, Szayel had come up with an idea. "Grimmy, I found out a way how you can get that human boy to stay with you," he said happily walking down the white hallway_. There's way too much white everywhere in this damn place._

Grimmjow didn't like the sound of that but he did want to stay with Ichigo. Grimmjow greeted him by punching him in the gut, Szayel let out a little whimper of pain since Grimmjow was the stronger one out the two. " What's the idea _pink thing_?" Grimmjow glared at Szayel, as if he was something nasty stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Szayel laughed and said: "There's no need to look at me that way~ Besides the plan is simple; we kidnap him and bring him back he-"

Szayel couldn't finish what he was say as Grimmjow yelled at him " _Are you insane?_ That could get him _killed!_"

"As I was saying, we kidnap him and get Lord Aizen to turn him into one of us."

Aizen walked up behind Szayel his voice made Grimmjow shiver. "Who would you like me to turn into an Espada? …Grimmjow …Szayel." Grimmjow never liked the guy, in fact he would kill Aizen on the spot if it wasn't for Aizen making him into what he was. Aizen put on one of his fake smiles. _He couldn't even smile properly if his life depended on it, _Grimmjow thought maliciously.

Finding some twisted humour in the situation, Szayel burst out laughing. "Grimmjow's lover in the world of the living!" He couldn't stop his hysterics, that was, until Grimmjow punched him in the gut.

"Who is this person you have fallen in love with, my dear Grimmjow?" Aizen nearly purred the words, stepping up close behind the arrancar in question.

Grimmjow snapped. "Why do you care anyway? And you already know the person because I've overheard you talking about him with gin!"

"Oh~ You mean Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen grinned coldly. "I did want him to join us but I didn't think of kidnapping him."

Grimmjow entered Karakura town at midnight; he wasn't the only Espada this time as Szayel had come with him.

"I cant wait until I meet your little lover; he's gonna be so cute!" Szayel earned himself a punch in the face for that comment.

Grimmjow smirked cockily. "Try anything on him and you're dead, got it?" The words were growled.

Grimmjow and Szayel just stood there in the middle of the sky whilst Grimmjow tracked down Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He suddenly darted towards the Kurosaki clinic, Szayel following soon after. Grimmjow looked though the window of Ichigo's room. It was odd for a teen his age to have a clean room; it was even more odd that his window was wide open. Grimmjow put is foot on the window edge and then jumped over Ichigo's bed as he landed on the floor quietly. Before Grimmjow could even blink Szayel had injected Ichigo while he was still asleep with some thing.

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow hissed quietly, picking up Ichigo in his arms like a baby.

"It was something to keep him asleep, no need to thank me." Szayel proudly said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he jumped out the window.

To be continue…

Story line by me :D

I had a LOT of help from Almeric of the Fire typing it because im no good when it comes to typing it.

I hoped you liked it, and there will be more to come :D


End file.
